The Son of Neptune
by Hermione G. Granger
Summary: What the Lost Hero sequel should be like. :


The Son Of Neptune

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

**First of all, I am not Hermione G. Granger, but her bestest friend. She's just letting me use her account to post this because I don't have one, as long as it's a Pason story (which it is). So thanks Corduroy! Hope you all like it!**

**Anebeth's POV**

Chapter 1- Onboard the Argo II

In a surprisingly good twist to this whole terrible thing, the Hephaestus cabin, with the help of the entire camp, finished the Argo II in 4 months. Everyone worked well together in the end, despite a few problems in the beginning. Hephaestus was in charge of major building, Athena was in charge of blueprints and some minor building, Aphrodite was in charge of making all the cabins inside looked good and all campers had all their necessary supplies, Demeter was in charge of all food on board, Ares was in charge of stocking the Armory, Iris set up the whole entire IM'ing room, Hecate put protective enchantments on the ship, Hermes equipped the game room with all the newest video games and gaming consoles, and Apollo built a first aid station and archery range on the top deck. Most of the other campers just helped around where they could.

The ship was stories tall. The top deck had an archery range, navigation area, and small campfire. The second level had first aid station, kitchen, conference room, Armory, game room, and IM'ing room. The final level had all the bunks for the campers.

In the end, it was decided that there would be more than 4 of us going to the Roman camp. Chiron made the decision to bring each major god's cabin counselor along. That included Thalia (representing Artemis), Jason, Piper, Leo, Will, Clarisse, Nico, Katie, Connor and Travis, Pollux, and myself.

I stood on the deck of the Argo II, looking out onto the Great Plains of the U.S. Something told me that he remembered me, just a little bit at least. We've always had a connection like that, ever since our first quest. It's only gotten stronger since we started dating. The same feeling also told me that we were getting close to him, I could just tell.

Leo said we were about 2 hours away from where Jason thought the Roman Camp was. He was starting to remember things, just little things, especially a girl named Reyna, and you could tell Piper was worried about it. She was afraid that Jason had a girlfriend to replace her at camp. Even when they started dating last month, she told me she was afraid to get too close to him for fear of her heart breaking if Reyna was his girlfriend. We both fear that.

She had become my closest friend lately. Thalia was always with the Hunters and we had the same problems, but she also reminded me of myself when I was younger. She has the same spirit. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper called from behind. "Leo told me to tell you that you might want to get prepared to land in about 10 minutes. We're actually closer than he thought." She seemed a bit nervous while saying this, as if she would prefer to never land there at all. Which was probably true, but at least she was trying to keep a straight face for Jason's sake. "Thanks, Piper," I smiled. Just as she was about to leave, I said, "Your mom loves you Piper. She would never want to see you heartbroken."

"I know," she replied with a smile. "But what if this other girl is a daughter of Venus? You never know, so I have to brace myself for the worst."

"Spoken like a daughter of Athena." I replied. "But if it makes you feel any better, you could probably kick that girl's butt in a swordfight." Just as she was about to reply, Jason shouted, "Go right there! I know this place! This it is!"

When I first looked at what he was pointing to, I just was an empty field. But as soon as Jason stated to say something I saw a full camp of demigods waiting, perfectly in line, poised to attack. I quickly raised our white flag of truce and our camp Half-Blood banner while Piper got the rest of the campers from the game room.

After landing the ship like a pro a few hundred feet from the campers, Leo put the ramp out and we all went out in our predetermined order. First Jason and I, then Piper and Leo, and followed by Thalia and Nico. Next was Will and Katie behind Clarisse and Pollux, and finally Connor and Travis.

As soon as Jason and I came into the Roman demigod's views, a little girl ran up and hugged Jason tightly. "Jason! I've missed you so much! Where have you been? While you were gone, I had to train with _Dakota_. But he's not fun. He lets me win every time. And…"

"Slow down, Reyna! I promise I didn't leave because I wanted to." He chuckled. I could hear Piper let out a sight of relief behind me. We were now only a few feet away from the Roman Camp.

Meanwhile, the rest of the campers were not a relieved as Reyna had been. Although they had lowered their weapons, they still seemed tense in the situation but kept a straight face, except for one familiar boy in the front row. Percy. As soon as we made eye contact, he ran straight towards me and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Annabeth," he murmured. At this point I was actually tearing up. "I've missed you so much Wise Girl." And with that he kissed me lovingly, to the utter shock of the Roman Camp and to the general enjoyment of the Greek demigods.

Once Percy and I pulled away, he whispered in my ear, "You're the one thing I've remembered this whole time. I love you so much." At this point I was actually crying. Percy smirked. "Ha! I made the super tough Annabeth Chase cry with happiness! I must be that awesome, aren't I?" and with that I flipped him over onto his back, pulled out my dagger and held it at his weak point.

"I'm not weak," I retorted. "You should know that better that anyone."

"That's so true." He replied with a faraway look in his eyes. I guessed he was remembering something.

"It seems that someone's head it still full of kelp even if you are remembering if you ask me," Thalia said as I pulled Percy up from the ground. "Remember me yet?" she asked, as if daring him to forget her name.

Percy smiled. "Well how could I forget you, Pinecone Face?" Thalia grinned. Looking back at the rest of the Greeks, his eyes lit up. Nico came up first and hugged him. "Hey Dead Head! How's Mrs.O'Leary?"

"She's doing good, Perce. Good to have you back."

Then a guy from the Roman Camp came up to us. He looked to be about our age and had spiky blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"So I take it that you know these people?" he asked.

"These are my friends that come from where I live. We're all Greek demigods. I don't know all of them, but I can tell they're like me." Percy said. The guy looked shocked, but Percy kept talking. "Let's see. Everyone, this is my friend Dakota, son of Apollo. Dakota, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, Daughter of Minerva; and my camp friends Thalia, daughter of Jupiter and Hunter of Diana; Nico, son of Pluto; well I'm guessing that's Jason, Thalia's brother; Clarisse, daughter of Mars; Pollux, son of Bacchus; Katie, daughter of Ceres; Your brother, Will; and Connor and Travis, sons of Mercury."

"And the two Percy hasn't met, Piper, Daughter of Venus; and Leo, son of Vulcan." I supplied.

"Nice to meet you all." Dakota said with a tentative smile.

"Hello, Greeks." Reyna said from Jason's side with full confidence. "My name is Reyna Brooklyn and my mother is Venus." She turned to Piper and smiled. "Hello, sister."

"Well with that sorted out, I think it's time for all of you to see Lupa." Dakota said. Turning to the Roman Demigods, he called, "Head Counselors! Meet us in the headquarters in 5. Everyone else, dismissed!"

**So how was it? It's my first fanfic, so be nice. ;) Please review!**


End file.
